Miss Wendy Nogard
Miss Nogard is a substitute teacher seen only in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. She has thick, brown hair that covers a third ear on the top of her head. The ear is able to read thoughts, which she used to use to make everybody miserable, but quit doing after reading the thoughts of Mavis Jewls and falling in love with Louis. Personality Formerly, Ms. Nogard used her powers to make children miserable, by reading the thoughts of children, and using them in ways that would make the students feel bad, without them ever noticing. She is the most clever of the substitutes, since unlike Mr. Gorf or Mrs. Drazil, what she does is not known to the students. However, at the end of the book, it mentions that she drops all of her bad intentions when she tries to read the thoughts of Mavis Jewls, finding out that babies do not think in words, but only in an essence of love and trust. Her bad intentions come from a man named Xavier Dalton, who fell in love with her, only for her to hear his thoughts, finding out that truly, he found her third ear disgusting. Appearance Similar to many other characters in the Wayside School books, little is described of what Ms. Nogard actually looks like. However, it is revealed that she has thick, brown hair covering a third ear on the top of her head. The third ear, rather than hearing words, is used to hear thoughts, which she uses to turn the students against each other. Major Roles *Ms. Nogard only appears in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, and has major roles in six chapters, the first of which, "Ears", introduces her backstory as to why she uses her powers against the children. *"Glum and Blah" reveals Ms. Nogard's effect on the classroom, showing that she is leaving a negative impact on the students, even though they don't realize that Ms. Nogard is causing the problems. *In "Guilty", Ms. Nogard targets Maurecia, making her reveal to the class that she tore a page in the classroom's dictionary, meaning everyone in the room would have to memorize it, since that page couldn't be used. *"Never Laugh at a Shoelace" is the only instance where Ms. Nogard's plans backfire, as here, she attempts to make Mac feel bad, only for him to make up a long story about shoelaces to interest the rest of the class. *In "Stupid", Ms. Nogard takes the answers from all of the students' homework, revealing each student individually only got one problem wrong, but since she constantly chose the students who chose the wrong answers, she makes the class believe that no one got anything right, making everyone upset at each other. *"The Little Stranger" is Ms. Nogard's final appearance in the series, having her read the thoughts of Mrs. Jewls's baby daughter after falling out of a window, only to realize that babies only think in love, rather than in words. This makes Ms. Nogard ditch her evil ways, and at the end up the chapter, she is pulled back inside by Louis, who she then proceeds to kiss, ending the book. Trivia *Her last name is "dragon" spelled backwards. **It also may be a pun on "no guard", since thoughts have no guard in her presence. Category:Teachers Category:Book-Only Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Substitute Teachers Category:Adults Category:Wayside School Category:Villains Category:Fools humans